


Spoiling Myself

by accio_spaceman



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Monte Carlo (2011), Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: “Sometimes, but I try refrain from spoiling myself too much.”Requested by "fangjy" on Tumblr.





	Spoiling Myself

“Emmett, I’m home!”

“In the kitchen!”

Alicia slipped out of her heels and padded down the hall, still wearing her coat and gripping her shopping.

“Do you buy new paints every time we run out of milk?” Emmett asked, noting the logo on one of the bags that Alicia was now setting on a chair.

“No! Well,” She became distracted by one of the buttons on her now half-undone coat. “Sometimes, but I try to refrain from spoiling myself too much.”

“Oh that won’t do! I’ll just have to spoil you instead!”

He abandoned his pan of bacon to gather her in his arms in the blink of an eye, lifting her with ease and twirling her round and round, only slowing to plant a sweet, linger kiss on her rose-pink lips, muffling her giggles as he set her back on her feet as he swapped his grip on her waist to lift her hand instead, kissing the glistening diamond on her third finger.

Keeping their fingers intertwined, Emmett turned to flip the bacon over, smiling as Alicia wrapped herself around him from behind, her head nestled between his shoulder blades.

He couldn’t wait for the rest of their lives to start so he could spoil her every day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet? Hopefully?


End file.
